


What You Deserve

by Perculiar



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Mindfuck, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, but a blade because knives are... dangerous, mild feminisation, okay here goes:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perculiar/pseuds/Perculiar
Summary: Steve and Tony indulge in some edgeplay. While sharps are involved, Steve likes his edge with a bit more ...headfuck.





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober: Day 3 | Edgeplay / Knife Play (well, ish).
> 
> Edgeplay means different things to different people. I love exploring the whole mental side of it with headfuck, gaslighting, and consensual (Very Short Term) emotional manipulation. If these aspects are included in a scene/BDSM scenario, it's incredibly important that these feelings do not continue outside of the bedroom/wherever it is you are playing. I can not stress just how harmful this shit can be when explored all willynilly. 
> 
> If you want to know more of what's included specifically, please see the end notes!
> 
> Please, for the love of cake, do NOT take this fanfic as a suggestion of anything to replicate or use as a guide in your own life! You are not a serum-enhanced Super Solider. You are not a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist*.
> 
> That disclaimer aside, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> [*if you are, please contact me. Wink wink.]

Steve was bound in the workshop, kneeling on the cold concrete floor. His arms were chained behind his back with the reinforced vibranium cuffs Tony had devised when they first started fooling around. This… wasn’t fooling around. This was serious. This had been talked about in a neutral space with sober heads. This had been meticulously planned.

Steve couldn’t make anything out in the workshop. He wasn’t sure if Tony had cleaned the counters up in preparation. He wasn’t sure if the robots were charging. With the blindfold on, he wasn’t certain of anything other than the sound of Tony’s steps, of Tony’s voice as he murmured song lyrics under his breath.

Steve liked to think he occupied more of Tony’s attention than Tony made it seem. He’d been kneeling on the cold floor for what seemed an eternity. His cock had gone from hard to half-soft against his thigh. His arousal had been pushed back into a simmer as Tony had continued whatever it was he was doing. Patiently, Steve had waited until his bare knees on the hard floor had started to ache.

Contrary to popular belief, the serum did not take away Steve’s pain – it just meant his physical body healed quicker, meant he could endure. Something he was thankful for. Something he hoped Tony was thankful for.

“Steve,” Tony interrupted his train of thought, effortlessly seizing Steve’s attention, “Sorry to have made you wait. You know I don’t intentionally neglect you. You’re just so easy to forget about.”

The air seemed to shift around Steve, his breath already quickening. He felt like the sensitivity of his skin had been dialled up, felt the anticipation raise goosebumps all over his body. He cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly seeming dry now it was time to play.

“That’s okay, Tony. Your work is important.”

Tony scoffed, “Yeah. I know. Do you think I needed you to tell me that, idiot?”

Steve shifted his weight on his knees, his cock already beginning to harden up once more. Steve spoke, “No. No, Tony. I just wanted to say – “

“I don’t need you to say anything. I don’t need you to speak. God, did you think because you don’t have a gag shutting you up that I wanted you to talk?”

Steve quietly keened into the silence. He knew a trap when he heard one. He had a split moment of indecision. Did Tony want him to answer? To incriminate himself further? Was he supposed to say silent? Which would be best? Which did Tony want?

“Well?” Tony asked.

Steve coughed, trying to moisten his dry throat. “No, Tony. I don’t think you wanted me to talk,” he paused, ears tracking the movement of Tony’s steps towards him, “I don’t think at all.”

Tony let out a pleased chuckle, the only indication that Steve had answered correctly. He stepped up into the space at the front of Steve. He knelt so they were facing one another; Steve bound, Tony free. Tony reached a hand up to settle on Steve’s shoulder. Spoke into the charged space between their bodies with a casual nonchalance:

“I have a blade in my other hand, Steve.”

Steve froze. His muscles tensed up. His cock twitched as his stomach flopped.

“It’s not very big but the sharpest blade doesn’t have to be big to cut you open. I’m not compensating for anything.”

Steve shuddered out a breath, trying to not squirm too much and upset Tony. He froze again when something light rested against the middle of his pectoral.

“It won’t feel like much right now. You won’t feel a thing until I press down. Do you want me to press down?”

“Please,” Steve whispered.

Tony laughed and Steve pictured him with his head thrown back, the laughter lines at the corner of his eyes crinkling in his joy. The blade was kept in the same position and Tony dropped his voice to a salacious murmur.

“First tell me. Is this a treat or a punishment, honeybun?”

Steve blanked. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Tony leaving an impression on his body, even if it wouldn’t last the hour. It just meant Tony could mark him more. But did Tony want him to feign displeasure? If this was supposed to be a punishment, Steve reasoned, saying it was a punishment was the best line of defence. If this was supposed to be a treat, surely Tony would just call him stupid and correct him when he answered incorrectly.

“A punishment, Tony.”

 Tony laughed again and pressed the blade taut against his skin in answer.

“Of course it is. You haven’t done anything to warrant a treat. You are so fucking needy. I have to put up with your bullshit every god damned day.” Tony pushed on the blade, the pressure slitting open Steve’s skin after that first initial resistance. Tony pulled the blade down, making a neat incision down Steve’s pec.

Steve panted out, “God, yes. Tony, thank you.”

Tony ignored him. Moved the blade up an inch to the right before making another smooth incision, humming out a satisfied sound.

“I have to do this to you, so I can get all the frustration out. I don’t enjoy this Steve, hurting you. It’s just that someone’s got to do it. Nobody else knows how to hurt you properly, so it’s another responsibility that falls to me.” Tony sighed.

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve choked out, “I need this.”

“No,” Tony corrected, “you deserve this. Say it.”

“I deserve this. God, I deserve this.”

Tony hummed. “Why? Why do you deserve me cutting your tits up like this?” he asked, making another cut alongside the collection beginning to litter Steve’s chest.

Steve groaned and started to babble.

“I take up your time. I soak up your attention. I distract you from your work. I order you in the field. Because you’re frustrated with me. God,” Steve moaned, “Just because you can, Tony. You can do anything you wanted to me.”

Tony moved the blade to his other hand to start cutting up the opposite side of Steve’s chest. He’d always liked symmetry. With his free hand, he rested his fingers on the cuts he’d made. Steve’s pecs hardly bled at all, the blade was too sharp. But the cuts were still there. Tony could feel the lines under his fingertips. He savoured the heady power he got whenever they did this. Let it build up in his chest, let it raise his chin a little. Let himself fall further into the darker headspace they only brought out to play very occasionally.

“Yeah,” he agreed letting his nails tug at the cuts, relishing Steve’s hiss, “I could do anything to you, Cap. I could cut you more. I could push a knife into your body until it’s a wound. Until it’s properly bleeding. Hurt you to the point where a normal man would need medical attention, and you'd just take it wouldn't you?”

“Yeah,” Steve stuttered out, pre-come leaking from the tip of his cock, “yeah, Tony. You could. I would. I couldn’t even tell anyone.”

Tony smiled, easily picking up the thread of Steve’s thoughts.

“Yeah, baby. You could try squeal all you want. You could tell people. But your body would have healed it up by the time you could attempt to. Who would believe you, Steve? Do you think anyone would take you seriously without a scratch on you?”

“Fuck, fuck,” Steve babbled, “Tony, my cock, touch me, please.”

Tony set the blade aside, gripped Steve with the hand he’d been using to tease at Steve’s cuts. Used his now free hand to dig into the most recent incisions he’d made. Tony let his hands work Steve’s body, the pain a stark counterpoint to his pleasure. He felt Steve harden further in his grasp, his restrained thrusting motion and continuous moaning an obvious indicator that he was going to come as soon as Tony allowed it.

“Nuhuh, baby,” Tony continued, “they wouldn’t believe you. You’d be alone without me to guide you, Stevie. I can hurt you, break you, however I want. All you can do is take it like a good boy. Like the best little punching bag a man could have.”

“Tony, please, I gotta come, please – “

Tony laughed aloud, tightened his grip and upped the pace of his strokes. “You can come, Steve, if you tell me what you’re thinking about me doing to you right now.”

“Fuck. I’m thinking of you carving your name in my skin, Tones. Thinkin’ of you kickin’ my ribs in. Fuuuck. Thinkin’ of you nursing me back to health, tellin’ me how I deserved all of it. Fuck. Fuck!” Steve cried out, thrusting up into Tony’s palm, one, two, three times before coming all over Tony’s band tee.

He groaned, drooping forwards to let Tony hold him up. He panted, wet and shaking against Tony’s neck. Wanted nothing more to crawl inside Tony’s skin, into his comfort and control.

“Thank you,” Steve breathed out.

“You’re welcome,” Tony replied, leaning forwards to kiss the crown of Steve’s head. He nuzzled against Steve, puffing warm breaths out over his sweat soaked hair. “Was it what you wanted?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Steve croaked, “better than I thought it was gonna be. Thank you.”

“That’s all right, honeybritches. You deserve what you want. Now,” Tony shook himself a little, “Water, cuffs off, snack, debrief?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded against Tony’s skin, gave the slick skin at Tony’s neck a kitten-lick, finding the taste of Tony as endlessly comforting as usual. “Yeah,” he sighed out, “then I’m gonna make you come.”

Tony laughed, nudging Steve’s face out of his shoulder and tilting it up to lay a slow, deep kiss on him. “Snack first though, baby. Snack first.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Steve gets off on the thought of being cut up and physically abused by Tony. The cutting is with a blade and included in the story. The other physical abuse is implied and referenced as a fantasy. This includes talk of wounds, talk of ribs breaking, talk of being hurt to the point where a non-super soldier would need medical attention.
> 
> Additionally, there's talk of emotional abuse: Tony gaslighting Steve, Tony creating a co-dependency in Steve, talk of Steve being Tony's 'punching bag', and talk of victim blaming (i.e. Steve 'deserving' it all).
> 
> I've tried to take care to show that Tony is absolutely tuned into Steve 100%; I've tried to show the distinction between what Tony will do (create neat cuts) and what Tony will entertain as a fantasy (shit talking about gaslighting and further physical harm etc). However, I only have control of my intentions, not your perceptions, so please be safe about reading this. 
> 
> Also, if I've missed any potential triggers out, please let me know!  
> Thank you!


End file.
